The Diary
by musicalBooknerd13
Summary: All her life, Sammy been mistreated by her family. Her only resort of recovery was writing in her diary. Journey through Sammy's life with her diary. Summer Secret Santa gift for Julius (Hugh Takinamee)! Rated T for Self Harm, abuse, and suicide attempts. You have been warned. Oneshot now turned into an entire series!
1. The Diary

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story!**

 **On the Total Drama Writers Forum, we have a Summer Secret Santa. I was chosen to write this story for Julius (Hugh-Takinamee). I hope you like it, dude! Speaking of which, I wonder who got me… My story prompt was: either Amy/Topher fic with a Samopher plot twist or Gwuncan fic with a Duncney plot twist. This story will be Amy/Topher into Samopher, since I feel it would be hard to write Duncney/Gwuncan, since I've already written a Samopher before.**

 **I do not own Total Drama. If I did, Sammy and Dawn would have won their respective seasons, and Noah would have won TDWT. I also don't own My Chemical Romance. All I have of them is an unhealthy obsession. I don't own Supernatural, either, if you see the obvious reference.**

 **This story has mentions of abuse, self-harm, and suicide. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Dear Diary**

 _Age 7_

Sammy was sitting in her room, writing in her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel like you are the only person that I can talk to. Amy has made mommy and daddy love her more. She is so mean to me, and I hate it!_

 _Anyways, I have a secret too tell you. I have a crush on a new boy in my class, Topher Winchester. He's really cute, and kind. But I think Amy likes him, too. Why can't my life be easier?_

 _I have to go. Amy wants me to do something for her again._

 _From,_

 _Sammy Williams_

"Samey! I can't find my crayons! Give me yours, or I'll tell on you," Amy ordered.

Sammy immediately gave Amy the crayons that she had, and went back to her room.

When she was back in her room, Sammy got a book off of her bookshelf and started reading it. As she read, she mumbled to herself, "Why does Amy have to be such a bully?"

* * *

 _Age 11_

Sammy was in her room, her eyes filled with tears. She was looking for a book on her bookshelf when she saw the diary that she got when she was 7.

' _I haven't seen this thing in a few months,'_ she thought to herself. ' _Now seems like as good a time as any to write in it, since I have so much on my mind right now.'_

She grabbed a pencil and sat on her bed, starting to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Amy has completely ruined my life. I was about to ask Topher if he wanted to go to the movies, but the second Amy saw me approach him, she pushed me into a locker, and then asked him for herself. And he said YES! Why does she always have to do this sort of thing to me?_

 _My only friends, Jasmine, Zoey, Gwen, and Dawn, tried to make me feel better, but nothing worked. I know they were trying the best they could, but they just don't understand what it's like to constantly have someone tormenting you._

 _Amy always has to have everything without working for it. She always uses my homework, makes sure that her clothes are better than mine, and has made sure that I had no friends, or at least, what she considered, the 'losers' for friends. I hate her so much. Why can't she be nice to me?_

 _Sadly yours,_

 _Sammy Williams_

Sammy closed her diary, and placed it underneath of her dresser, where she thought she would remember it.

"Samey, come here please," yelled Sammy's mother.

' _Great,'_ Sammy thought.

"Yes, mother?"

"You need to clean out the basement for Amy's sleepover tomorrow," her mother ordered.

"Ok."

"If you do that, I might let you bring the spare DVD player to your room while they're downstairs."

"Ok."

* * *

 _Age 16_

Sammy walked into her room, and immediately put on her headphones and listened to music. As she listened to the sounds of My Chemical Romance, she searched for a small box. When she looked under her dresser, she found the box, but she also found something she didn't expect; she found her old diary.

Now covered in dust and with the pages old and faded, her diary had been sitting under the dresser since she was 11, and Amy ruined her chances with Topher.

"This old thing? Wow. I forgot about this," Sammy whispered to herself.

Sammy took the diary and the box and sat down on her bed, and started writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Wow. It's been like 5 years since I last wrote to you. I thought things seemed bad when I was 11. Things are so much worse now than they were back then._

 _Amy has been going out with Topher ever since that day in 6_ _th_ _grade. She has been going out with the guy I like for 5. Fucking. Years. I'm just tired of Amy at this point. She has ruined my life, and I just want to get away from her. I want to get away from everyone, really._

 _Topher doesn't even know how I feel, although for now, I think it's for the best. If he knew my secret, he would hate me, anyways. I mean, not even Jasmine, Zoey, and Gwen know my secret. Dawn knows it, but she has been keeping it to herself. I have been cutting myself, and yet nobody even knows. How did they not notice? I always wear jackets and sweatshirts to cover my arms, and I never did that before._

 _Still, nobody even cares. I just, feel like I need to end it all. It's not like it will make a difference to anyone, anyways. I guess this will count as a suicide note, if anyone cares to find it._

 _For the last time,_

 _Sammy Williams_

Sammy closed her diary for the last time, and opened the box, breaking down in tears as she did it. She stuck her hand in the box, and took out a small knife. She lifted the knife closer and closer to her neck. She had almost put it up against her neck when someone opened her bedroom door.

"Is anyone in here? I heard crying," Topher said as he walked in. He then noticed Sammy with the knife to her neck. "Holy shit!"

"Topher! What are you doing here?" Sammy panicked, putting the knife next to her.

"What the fuck were you doing with that knife, Samey? Were you trying to kill yourself or something?"

When Sammy didn't answer him, Topher started yelling. "Why the fuck were you about to kill yourself?"

"Amy has been ruining my life since we were born. She abuses me, both mentally and physically, and I'm just tired of it," Sammy confessed.

"Amy has been abusing you?"

"Yeah. Nobody noticed enough to care, though. Not even my own friends."

"Well, I care enough about you, Samey. I mean, I did just prevent you from cutting your head off… I'm not helping, am I?"

"It's ok. You're fine."

"Well, now that I know this, I finally have a good reason to break up with that bitch Amy."

"What? You were going to break up with Amy?"

"Yeah. I've wanted to break up with her since our first date, but I'm kinda afraid of her…"

Sammy laughed a little at that.

A scream was then heard from across the house, "Topher! Are you here?!"

"Amy's home," Sammy said.

"Then I guess it's now or never," Topher said. "Here goes nothing."

Topher was about to leave the room, but Sammy stopped him.

"Oh, and Topher?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Sammy, not Samey."

* * *

Once Topher left Sammy's room, Sammy went into the dining room and hid behind the china cabinet so she wouldn't be seen.

"Amy, I have something to tell you… I'm breaking up with you."

" **WHAT!** Why are you breaking up with me? We've been dating for the last five years."

"Because I never liked you. You have always been a complete asshole to everyone. Especially your sister."

"What do you mean 'especially your sister'?"

"What I mean is that, because of you, your sister almost committed fucking suicide a few minutes ago."

"Samey nearly committed suicide? She must have just been trying to get attention."

"This is what I mean. You are a total bitch, and you don't even care who you hurt. This is why I'm breaking up with you."

"In that case, **GET. OUT. NOW."**

"Actually, I was going to check on Sammy first."

Upon hearing that, Sammy silently bolted back to her room.

When Topher got back, Sammy was sitting on her bed. She had managed to put away the knife before he came back.

Topher sat down next to her and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Sammy nodded her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Topher said.

Topher then placed a soft kiss on Sammy's lips, and left, leaving a small piece of paper on Sammy's nightstand.

Sammy sat on her bed, stunned for a few seconds after Topher left, and then saw the piece of paper.

'555-111-1111 –Topher Winchester'

Sammy stared at the paper, and quickly stuffed the paper in her pocket when Amy came in.

"So, Spareamy, you tried to commit suicide?"

Sammy said nothing, and Amy continued to talk, "I wouldn't really care if you did, to be honest. You're just a waste of space."

That was when Sammy finally snapped. "Shut up, Amy! I'm not a waste of space! You may think that you're the better twin, but you obviously aren't! I'm actually nice to people, in case you haven't noticed."

Amy was utterly shocked at this. She just stood there frozen, so Sammy yelled one final thing, " **I HATE YOU!** "Sammy then pushed Amy out of her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

Sammy then grabbed her phone and started texting Zoey.

'Can I stay at your house for the next few days? I'm running away from home."

' _Sure. You walking here?'_

'Yeah. Be there in 20 minutes.'

Sammy then put her phone in her pocket, and put some clothes, her laptop, and her diary in a bag, and walked to Zoey's house, making sure not to alert Amy of her presence, and not caring to leave a note or anything.

That night, when Zoey had already fallen asleep, Sammy was wide awake, so she decided to text the number that was left in her room.

'Hey. It's Sammy'

A few seconds later, she got a text back, _'Hey. Are you ok?'_

'Yeah. I ran away from home. I'm staying with my friend Zoey.'

' _Wow. Since that bitch Amy isn't with me anymore, I have something to ask you'_

'What?'

' _Will you go out with me?'_

Sammy was shocked at this question. She couldn't believe Topher would ask her out. 'Sure. How about tomorrow at 7:30 at the new Chinese place by the park?'

' _Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Bye'_

'Bye,' Sammy said, putting her phone back in her bag.

'I can't believe he asked me out,' she thought.

* * *

 _Age 18_

Sammy had been staying at Zoey's for two years now. Sammy's parents didn't care to take her home, and Zoey's parents didn't mind having her stay.

Sammy had been able to get all of her stuff in her old room when her "family" wasn't home. Zoey's parents had set up the spare room as Sammy's new room, and things had been so much better for Sammy.

She was cleaning out her closet, trying to find a nice dress for graduation, when something fell off of the top shelf.

"Huh?" Sammy said, before bending down to pick it up. "My old diary? Wow. This thing has never seen anything happy, so I may as well give it something.

Sammy grabbed a pencil, and started writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yup, I'm still here. Didn't think I would be here, either. Things have been looking up since the last time I wrote to you._

 _I've been living with Zoey and her parents since that day 2 years ago. Things are so much better without having Amy abusing me 24/7. I've been able to transfer out of all of our shared classes, and I quit cheerleading, so I now have no way for her to get to me._

 _Topher and I have been dating for 2 years now. We got together when he gave me his number on that day, and we've been together ever since. He's been acting a little weird lately, but I think it'll be fine._

 _So, tonight is graduation. I'm finally going to be out of high school! I can move as far away from Amy as possible. I'll miss my friends, though. They'll all be going to different colleges._

 _Well, now that you finally know what happiness is like, I think I'm done for the day._

 _Happily yours,_

 _Sammy Williams_

Right after Sammy finished writing, she found a white sundress and white sandals, and put them on. While she curled her hair, Zoey, along with Gwen, Dawn, and Jasmine, walked into Sammy's room.

Hey, Sammy," Gwen said.

"Hey guys."

"Are you almost ready to go?" Zoey asked.

"Just about. I just have to finish my hair."

"Your aura has been changing over the last few years. 2 years ago, your aura was a brown color with a little black in it. Now, your aura is a beautiful shade of yellow," Dawn said

"Thanks, I think," Sammy said.

Sammy finished doing her hair, and the girls left for the school.

* * *

It was graduation. The diplomas were in the process of being handed out, and they were currently on Shawn Jarretson, Jasmine's boyfriend.

"Amanda Williams," The principal, Mr. McLean announced.

As Amy walked up, she cast Sammy a smirk and grabbed her diploma without a second glance.

"Samantha Williams," Mr. McLean called.

Sammy walked up to the podium, visibly nervous. She took her diploma and shook Mr. McLean's hand. Before she walked off the stage, Mr. McLean told her to stay on stage for a moment. Sammy was confused, but stayed on stage, nonetheless.

"Christopher Winchester," the principal called out. Topher walked on stage, and was handed not only is diploma, but also the microphone that Mr. McLean had been using.

"Ok, so you might be wondering what's going on. First, let me just say that this took a lot of work to get permission to do.

"Sammy, could you please come over here?"

Sammy, who was even more confused than she was before, walked over to Topher, staring at him.

"I have been dating Sammy for the past two years, and I can easily say that those years have been the greatest of my life. So, I wanted to ask her something," Topher said, turning towards Sammy and putting his hand in his pocket.

"Sammy, will you marry me?"

Many of the people in the audience, most notably Topher's parents and Sammy's friends, had all said "Aww" at the touching moment. An audible gag could be heard coming from backstage.

Sammy burst into tears of joy, and, in the middle of it all, had managed to say, "Yes!"

* * *

 _Age 22_

Sammy and Topher have been married for four years. They have been living a good life in that time. They have recently moved from a small apartment to a house in the suburbs of Ontario, near where Zoey and her husband, Mike, lived. Sammy and Topher have a four year old son, Dean, and a newborn son, Sam.

One day, Sammy was unpacking some of the boxes. She opened one of the smaller boxes, and unpacked its contents. After removing a photo album of her and her friends, she found a small book.

"What's this?" Sammy asked herself. As she flipped through the pages, she realized what it was.

"My old diary? Wow. I thought I lost this thing years ago."

So, Sammy sat down and proceeded to write in it, just like old times.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Wow. It's been so long since I've written to you, and so much has changed since then._

 _So, here's what's new. Topher and I have been married for four years now. We have two sons, Sam and Dean. We live in a house in Ontario. Nothing in our lives could be better._

 _Topher is the host of this new reality show, Camp TV, where 18 teens spend the summer on an island, competing for 100,000 dollars. I'm the lead singer of a punk band, with Gwen on guitar and her cousin Duncan on the drums. We have been playing local gigs, and are hoping to make it big soon._

 _Joyfully yours,_

 _Sammy Winchester (Yup! No longer Williams!)_

Sammy closed her diary, and put it in a small chest that she had recently unpacked.

An hour later, Topher came home from the park with Sam and Dean.

"Hey babe," Topher said.

"Hey. How was the park?"

"It was good. I taught Dean how to swing, and Sam had fun feeding the ducks."

"That's great. Could you please put this chest in the attic? I need to get ready for my gig tonight."

"Of course," Topher said, picking up the chest and carrying it away.

* * *

 _Age 45_

One day, Sammy had been cleaning out her attic with her 7 year old granddaughter, Blake. Blake had just come across an old wooden chest, so she opened it and went through the contents of it. When she looked through it, she found an old book, with the cover warn and the pages extremely faded.

"Grandma, what's this old book?"

Sammy walked over to where Blake was standing. When she saw the book, she instantly remembered what it was.

"This was my old diary. I got it when I was around your age. I used to write all of the things that happened to me in this thing. I have a lot of old memories in there."

Sammy stood there, remembering all of the things she had written; from the time she admitted her crush on Topher to it, to when she nearly committed suicide because of Amy's abuse.

"Blake," Sammy said. "I want you to have this. Write whatever you want in this. Let it know what your life is like. Hopefully, it will be better than mine was."

* * *

 **So guy, how was that? Did you like it?**

 **Julius, I hope you liked this.**

 **Please, everyone, leave a review down below, and I'll see you guys next time. That's all for now. Bye!**


	2. Read this or Skip to 3 Either One Works

**Edit Notice: This was written on 11/30/15. Or 30/11/15 for anyone that isn't from the US.**

 **Credits to ewisko for doing this first and giving me the idea.**

I sat down at my computer and decided to finally replace the author's note chapter I had with a simple review notice, a credit to the person who gave me this idea after he did it himself, and this paragraph right here, as well as a couple more under here.

I also decided to leave a warning that anyone reading this for Read&Swap at the TDWF **_DOES NOT_** have to review this chapter. There is nothing to be critiqued on here. This isn't part of the story, for fuck's sake!

She then left an author's note right underneath this sentence. See? Look!

 **But seriously, I didn't want to get reported for breaking the rules, and I didn't want my reviews to get fucked up when I post a chapter if I delete this. Just listen to the name of the chapter and move along.**


	3. A New Diary and a New Friend

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you for all of the positive encouragement to turn this into a series. This is gonna be a lot of fun to write for you guys.**

 **I have a few kinda important pieces of information for you guys before I start the chapter. First off, you will always know how old she is in the chapter, as it will be said under this AN right here. Secondly, depending on what I feel like writing at the moment, one chapter could be where she's 13, and the next she's 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. We've probably figured out what'd happen if I did.**

* * *

 _Age 7_

Sammy was sitting by herself in a seat at the front of a school bus, reading a book. While she was reading, she heard Amy in the back, talking to her friends. "You guys wanna come to my house? That loser Samey won't be there. She might rub her loserness off on us," she yelled, making it so Sammy could hear her, causing all of Amy's friends to laugh.

Sammy tried to ignore her and just paid attention to her book. When the bus got to her stop, she stood up, only for Amy to push her back down into her seat, laughing as she got off the bus. When Sammy got home, she went straight to her room and worked on her math homework, without saying so much as a "hello" to her parents.

An hour later, Sammy was sitting on her bed reading her book. Amy and her mother had already left to go to the mall with Amy's friends, Heather, Lindsay, and Dakota. Sammy was left at home, as usual, with her father.

"Sammy? Could you come here please?" Her father's called.

"Ok Daddy," Sammy answered. 'Why does he need me?' She wondered to herself.

She went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, next to her father. "Yes Daddy? What do you need?"

Mr. Williams put his hand in his back pocket, and pulled out a small book with a pink cover. "This is a diary." He told her, putting it in her hands. "I want you to have this. Write whatever you want in this. Let it know what your life is like," He said, using the words that his daughter would someday repeat to her granddaughter.

"Ok Daddy. Thank you," Sammy said, hugging her father.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Sammy then retreated to her room to write in her diary. She took at a pencil and sat down on her bed.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Sammy Williams. My father gave me this diary. He told me to tell you about my life. Well, it's not the greatest._

 _Amy is so mean to me! She and her friends Heather Chan, Dakota Milton, and Lindsay Buchannan, all bully me. It's mostly just Amy and Heather, but Dakota and Lindsay still stand by and let them do it. They always say that I'm ugly and a fatty, and that's why I have no friends. Maybe I have no friends because she told everyone that I had cooties and that I pick my nose._

 _I wish someone would just try to be friends with me. There's a new girl in my class named Dawn Johansson. Maybe Amy hasn't told her any lies about me yet, and she might try to become my friend. I hope so, she seemed pretty nice._

 _Well, I guess I don't have anything else to say to you for now. See you soon._

 _From,_

 _Sammy Williams_

Sammy closed her diary and tucked it under her pillow, where she hoped Amy wouldn't find it.

* * *

The next day, Sammy was sitting in her place at the front of the bus reading. She wasn't paying attention to the bus stopping since she didn't expect anyone to sit with her. Until she heard a light voice say "Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Sammy looked up and saw Dawn, the new girl, looking at her. "Umm, sure," she said, unsure of why someone would want to sit with her, but grateful nonetheless.

"I'm Dawn," she introduced herself. "And you're Sammy."

"How did you know that?"

"I can see it in your aura. Your aura is a light brownish color, which shows that you're lacking self-confidence," she told her casually, like it was a part of everyday conversation for her. "You also have a little bit of black, which shows that you're a bit sad from your sister's constant torment."

"How do you know all of this?!" Sammy asked her, a bit freaked out by her peer's observation.

"Like I said, I can read people's auras."

Branching out from the odd conversation, Sammy asked "Do you have any friends yet Dawn?"

"No. People have avoided me because of my appearance," She admitted. She had hair that reached the floor and she dressed like she was a peasant in a fairy tale, which tends to call attention to itself.

"Do you want to be friends?" Sammy asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure!" Dawn said joyfully.

Sammy and Dawn continued to talk to each other as they walked to class and unpacked their stuff.

"Oh look, loser Samey has a friend!" Amy said upon seeing Sammy and Dawn. "And she seems to be just as much of a loser as her!" She continued, causing Heather, as well as a few of the other kids that were already in class, to laugh.

"Don't let what your sister says get to you," Dawn whispered to Sammy. "That's just what she wants."

The day continued with Sammy and Dawn sitting with each other at lunch and playing together during recess.

"Do you want to come to my house later?" Sammy asked Dawn when they were sitting and admiring the flowers in the small flower garden in the corner of the playground.

"Ok. My parents won't mind. I'll call them and tell them when we get to your house."

"Ok. Great."

When they got to Sammy's house, Sammy's parents had different opinions about Sammy bringing her new friend over.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy! This is my new friend Dawn," She told them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Dawn greeted them.

"Hello Dawn. It's nice to meet you," Mr. Williams said.

Ignoring Dawn, Mrs. Williams said "I never said you could have a friend over."

"Come on Linda. I think it's great that Sammy has a friend over," her husband told her.

"Oh fine. But you better ask next time you want to have someone over."

"Yes Mommy," She said, a bit annoyed.

"Mr. Williams, may I please call my parents and tell them that I'm here?"

"Alright," he said, handing her the house phone that was on the table next to him.

After playing for a few hours, Dawn's parents came to pick her up and exchanged phone numbers with Sammy's parents. Once Dawn had left, Sammy went back to her room and wrote in her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So today turned out to be a good day. I made a new friend. Remember how I told you about that new girl Dawn? Well she's really nice, and now we're friends! I don't think Mommy likes her though._

 _Amy was mean to us for most of the day, but I don't really care right now. I finally have a friend, and that's what matters right now._

 _I don't really know what else today, so I guess that's it._

 _Happily yours,_

 _Sammy Williams_

Sammy put her diary back under her pillow, said goodnight to her parents, and went to bed, thinking about how she finally had a friend.

* * *

 **So how was that? Sammy has gotten that started that whole story, and is friends with Dawn. I think that's a good way to start this off.**

 **I've decided that I'm going to have two diary entries per chapter, since it means I get to write more. I don't really like writing really short stuff. I generally like for things to be at least 1000 words.**

 **It took me two hours to write this entire chapter. Not including the ANs, this chapter is 1167 words. It surprised me that I could write this much this fast. Here's to hoping this happens more often, especially in English class.**

 **So, thanks for reading. Remember to R &R, follow, and favorite.**

 **That's all for now! Bye!**


	4. Another New Friend and a First Crush Too

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of this. I told you I didn't abandon it. Well, you probably don't know this because only one person reviewed my new story, Total Drama Phonetic Alphabet *hint hint*, but I said there that I wasn't abandoning this story, and I wasn't lying.**

 **So, I have a few things to say. First, from this point on, there will be minor continuity changes from the original one-shot. Actually, it was from the last chapter on, but I didn't really care to think about that until after posting it.**

 **Secondly, you know how, in the original one-shot, I made Topher's last name Winchester, and then made their kids Sam and Dean, just because I wanted to throw in the Supernatural reference? Well, I was thinking about this a minute ago (as in, I just opened this word doc so I could type this AN a minute ago), and I realized, even if I didn't make them have a son named Sam, there would still be a Sam(my) Winchester. I could have made their son Adam so that the fandom didn't forget Adam again. If you don't watch Supernatural, you probably won't understand this entire paragraph. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Thirdly, I know I said that they chapters could go from age 8 to age 15 to age 12 depending on what I feel like writing. Forget I ever said that. I think it'd be a lot more confusing to do it that way than to just have it progress the same way time does.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. That would be: Prima Piranha, Glowing Insanity, SideshowJazz1, Elizabeth Life Stone, Hugh Killem, and RedEyedWarrior.**

 **Disclaimer: I, mB13, do not own Total Drama, nor do I own any of its characters. They all belong to Fresh TV. There, I did a serious disclaimer for once. You proud of me? It'll be the last one you ever see.**

 **Now let's just get to the story, because I'm sure you skipped this AN in its entirety anyways.**

* * *

 _ **Another Friend and a First Crush Too**_

 _Age 7_

It was the Monday before winter break. Sammy and Dawn were working on math problems at their table when the classroom door opened. After talking to the principal, the child, and her mother, the teacher and the girl walked to the front of the classroom.

"Class, we have another new student. This is Zoey McKinley," Mrs. McMillan announced.

"Hello Zoey," The class said in near perfect unison.

"Hi," Zoey said shyly, waving slightly.

"Why don't you go sit in that empty chair with Sammy and Dawn?"

"Ok."

"Hello Zoey. I'm Dawn," she introduced, holding out her had for Zoey to shake, which the girl accepted. "Your aura is a magnificent blue color, which means that you are caring and sensitive."

"Ok…," Zoey said, slightly creeped out.

"Don't mind her aura reading. You'll get used to it," Sammy clarified. "I'm Sammy."

"Ok. Hi Sammy," Zoey said, having relaxed a bit after Dawn's introduction.

"Do you want to hang out with us during recess?" Sammy asked Zoey.

"Sure!"

* * *

During recess, since it was too cold to go outside, the class had stayed inside playing board games. Sammy, Dawn, and Zoey were playing a game of Candyland.

"Oh look at that. Samey got yet another loser friend," Amy said as she approached the trio. She didn't have any of her lackeys with her. Dakota and Lindsay were both on vacation still, and Heather was playing Battleship with Noah, trying to figure out a good strategy. "Now give me the game. I want to play."

"But we were already playing the game," Zoey said, but was abruptly cut off by Amy kicking the game board, knocking the pieces off of it.

"Why did you do that?" Zoey asked, but by then the queen bitch of second grade had already walked off.

"Just like usual…," Sammy mumbled, before saying out loud "Well looks like that game's over." Luckily, recess was ending anyways.

* * *

After school, Sammy said hi to her father, but he didn't notice her, as he was working on cleaning Amy's dress that she had gotten covered in mud, that the girls' mother had refused to clean. She went to her room and wrote in her diary, as she had been on a regular basis.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was an ok day. I made a new friend with Zoey, the new girl in my class. She's really nice._

 _But during recess, Amy decided to be mean and kick over the game board, just because we wouldn't end our game and let her play. Why did she do that?_

 _Not much else happened today, I guess._

 _From,_

 _Sammy Williams_

* * *

Sammy, Dawn, and Zoey were walking to class together as usual, Sammy trying to ignore Amy taunting her in the background. When everyone had sat down at their tables that morning, the teacher announced something.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher, Mrs. McMillan announced. "This is Topher Winchester."

"Hello Topher," the class said in almost perfect unison.

"Hey guys," Topher said.

"Why don't you take a seat right there, with Dawn, Zoey, and Sammy?" The teacher said. There was one open seat at the table.

"Ok," Topher said, smiling as he went to sit down.

He wasn't the only one smiling, though. Sammy was sitting in her seat next to Dawn, trying to hide her smile in a book. Dawn, being the aura reader she was, could sense Sammy's feelings, bur decided not to call her out on them at that moment.

* * *

Instead, she waited until recess to talk to her about it.

"When Topher sat down next to you, your aura became a shade of bright pink, in contrast to your usual brown and black aura," She told her friend while they and Zoey looked at the flowers in the garden on the playground for the last time that semester, as winter break was coming up the next day.

Sammy had been watching Topher play a game of kickball with some of the other people in their class. She also noticed that Amy was watching him as well, as she talked to her friends. "What's that mean again?"

"Bright pink means affection and love. And since you have been staring at Topher all morning, it means you have a crush on Topher."

Sammy was surprised that her friend had figured it out, but nonetheless said "Ok I do. But don't tell anyone! This is a secret!" she said, fiddling with her gloves.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone either."

"Pinky promise?" Sammy asked, holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Dawn and Zoey repeated, locking their own pinkies with Sammy's.

* * *

When Sammy got home, she said hi to her dad and went to her room. Her father seemed preoccupied by something.

Her mother was getting her hair bleached as she did every month, and had taken Amy out of school early to let her get a pink streak in her hair.

When Sammy got to her room, she sat down on her bed and got her diary out from under her pillow. As she closed the door, she heard Amy and her mother walking in through the front door. She grabbed a pencil and started writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel like you are the only person that I can talk to. Amy has made mommy and daddy love her more. She is so mean to me, and I hate it!_

 _Anyways, I have a secret too tell you. I have a crush on a new boy in my class, Topher Winchester. He's really cute, and kind. But I think Amy likes him, too. Why can't my life be easier?_

 _I have to go. Amy wants me to do something for her again._

 _From,_

 _Sammy Williams_

"Samey! I can't find my crayons! Give me yours, or I'll tell on you," Amy ordered.

Sammy immediately gave Amy the crayons that she had, and went back to her room.

When she was back in her room, Sammy got a book off of her bookshelf and started reading it. As she read, she mumbled to herself, "Why does Amy have to be such a bully?"

* * *

 **So, how was the chapter? The introduction of Zoey and Topher, and the use of a diary entry from the original story. How fun!**

 **I don't have much to say since I should have been in bed nearly an hour ago and don't want to get in trouble.**

 **Please R &R, favorite, and follow. Remember, guests can review too! That's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
